


【CE】Hello Stranger（abo肉）

by liuguoqing



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuguoqing/pseuds/liuguoqing
Summary: CE之前做的abo测试人妻（夫）Alpha x 意外发情的Omega心照不宣的小情趣





	【CE】Hello Stranger（abo肉）

Hello Stranger

CE  
之前做的abo测试  
人妻（夫）Alpha x 意外发情的Omega  
心照不宣的小情趣  
庆祝我捞到了岛风的产物（造出雷鸣就去写当我们不拯救世界我们要干啥（2）

 

「抱歉，我还有个会议，晚饭不回来吃了。」  
桌上的手机「叮」的亮了起来，屏幕上跳出来这条信息的时候，查尔斯正在砧板上切胡萝卜。他侧着身子斜看一眼，然后将手里的刀狠狠的剁下去，可怜的砧板上又多出一道极深的口子。  
这个月已经是第几次了？平时倒也没什么，但今天是他和他Omega丈夫的结婚纪念日。查尔斯咬着牙深深的吸进一口气，又缓缓吐出，一边安慰自己临时开会这件事不能怨艾瑞克，一边把刚才的动作重复几遍，待自己冷静下来以后，他把那些切得差不多的食材一股脑的扔进一个小时前他才换过垃圾袋的垃圾桶，还有餐桌上那束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰也被一视同仁。  
拉开冰箱，找到今早吃剩下的披萨，扔进微波炉里加热，在嗡嗡的声音中查尔斯走出厨房，把自己脸朝下摔进客厅的沙发里。  
不知道是不是错觉，他忽然发现近一段时间以来，自己越来越往家庭全职Alpha好丈夫的方向发展了，可能再过一段时间，他就更加习惯这种生活，烹饪，清扫，垃圾分类，购物清单，还有荒废锻炼冒出的啤酒肚和伴侣不着家时的外卖，没准儿他还能和隔壁有三个孩子的温德森太太一起去参加个社区BBQ什么的，共同抱怨一下工作狂丈夫，曾经意气风发的泽维尔教授离自己越来越远。  
好吧，查尔斯承认这个局面也怨不得别人，要不是他当时坚持自己修理屋顶，而是听艾瑞克的意见找专业人员来，他也就不会从屋顶上摔下来，把自己摔了个半死，用医生的话来说就是「要感谢院子里那丛起缓冲作用的玫瑰，否则你估计得坐轮椅度过下半生了」。  
这件事的唯一好处，大约就是他获得了一个很长时间的带薪养伤休假。  
当然，在他这儿，期待在病床前衣不解带照顾自己的Omega是不可能的，艾瑞克•忙成狗•兰谢尔也只是在他刚受伤时衣不解带了一下，后来某天两个人在Omega催命似的手机铃声里大眼瞪小眼，最终善解人意的这种角色不意外的落到查尔斯头上，他咽下对方喂过来的病号饭，自以为深情的说：「你忙你的，不用管我。」  
再然后，他并没有获得一句「你比较重要」的回答，中间名也可能是「理智过头」的兰谢尔先生就真的去忙自己的事业了，不过值得庆幸的是他还没忘记联系家政公司，雇佣了一位家政妇来照顾自己受伤在家的Alpha。  
等到宽容大度的查尔斯在身体恢复得七七八八以后，与那位和蔼可亲的Beta女士的合同也到时间了，于是他接下所有的家务，成为一名名副其实的家政夫。  
转过脑袋，把埋在柔软沙发里的鼻子解放出来，他呼吸顺畅些许，但是心里憋屈得更难受。  
他很清楚自家Omega在投行风控部门的工作有多忙，没受伤以前，泽维尔教授亦会将自个儿关在实验室里忙到昏天暗地，两个搬砖的社畜在一起，自然不会觉得日子有多空虚无聊，但现在其中一方空闲下来，查尔斯突然意识到其实他们俩之间已经很久没有过二人世界了，翻着眼皮回想，就连最近一次性爱都是在好几个月之前，他受伤期间，Omega会用抑制剂度过发情期。  
本想趁着结婚纪念日，用一个火辣的夜晚寻找回两人间遗失已久的热情，但现在……  
「棒极了！」查尔斯气极反笑，踹了一脚大理石茶几，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
两个人工作领域的不同导致他们从不会插手对方的所有事情，这是一种心照不宣的约定，难得的独处也会有处理不完的工作，他们仿佛两台独自运转的机器，自以为和伴侣之间的生活契合完美，互相忍让，殊不知正如两条平行线越走越远。  
胡思乱想间，突如其来的巨大恐惧感包裹了他，而且近一个月来Omega老是不回来吃饭，半夜回到家也是倒头就睡（甚至还忘了结婚纪念日），这让查尔斯愈加的烦躁。  
微波炉里披萨加热好的滴滴声打断了他的思绪，他抓过手机，不忘回了一条短信——「好的，别累坏了:）」，然后才趿着拖鞋走到厨房拿出自己的晚餐，回到空无一人的客厅里，打开电视，一边无聊的换台，一边往自己收缩得有些疼的胃里塞食物。  
其实，他也不想让自己看起来像被抛弃的可怜虫一样，但闲出屁的人总会有些感性。  
被调成静音的手机又亮了起来，屏幕上有条新信息，但是这次的短信来自一个陌生的号码——  
「单身万岁！」  
署名是地狱火，这是一家只要你肯花钱什么乐子都能找到的俱乐部。查尔斯皱着眉头想了半天为什么会收到这条广告，他点开日历看了看，突然发现，今天不仅是他和艾瑞克的结婚纪念日，也是全国单身周的第一天（9月第三周貌似）。  
「够讽刺的啊。」查尔斯嘟哝了一句，正准备删除短信，猛然间脑袋里闪过什么东西，他挪开滑到一半的手指，胡乱把手机塞兜里，扔掉刚咬了一口的披萨，上楼换上那套为结婚纪念日准备的西装，站在镜子前整理好头发，接着，向来温文有礼的泽维尔教授朝镜子竖起了中指，「操你的艾瑞克！我可不是天天为你做饭打扫卫生的保姆！」  
吼完后把无名指上的戒指脱掉，出门，开车库，把车开出来，整个动作如行云流水般的一气呵成。此刻俨然一副花花公子模样的男人有种报复成功的快感：操蛋的艾瑞克不回来真是太好了，他或许可以去找点其他乐子。

来到地狱火，这里正在举行单身周第一天的派对，正中的舞台上一个不知名的小乐队正在歇斯底里的演唱，围着舞台的人群在疯狂的扭动身体，一时间，不同的Alpha和Omega的信息素混杂着酒精香水等奇怪的味道爆炸开来，这让坐在二楼吧台远离人群的查尔斯的鼻子发痒，可他只是揉揉鼻子，继续饶有兴致的盯着调酒师手里的冰，透明毫无杂质的冰块在快速又高明的手法下被锥子凿掉多余的部分，没多久，一个完美的冰球被放在杯子里，调酒师给他倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
淡棕色的液体包围住透亮的冰球，融化后的冰水混进酒内，淡化它原本的颜色。查尔斯端着酒杯抿上一口，回头看了一眼楼下舞池里的狂欢，那里和楼上相对安静的卡座和吧台形成鲜明对比，这大概就是这家俱乐部的好处吧，你总会找到适合自己的环境。  
他很快开始喝第二杯，食道被酒液灼烧，胃疼奇妙的被缓解几分，查尔斯撑起下巴开始打量四周的人，Beta居多，不过也不缺那些三三两两正坐在一块儿调情的Alpha和Omega，他的视线又来回游走几圈，这才注意到离自己不远的吧台上趴了一个男人，他面前放着一瓶喝掉一半的伏特加，整个人醉得不省人事，查尔斯鼻翼稍动一下，在身旁酒鬼散发出的熏天酒气中敏锐的捕捉到一丝清淡却甜的气息。  
这是个Omega。  
端起杯子又喝了一口，查尔斯开始自以为不动声色的打量起这个人来，从对方头顶的发旋到脚上的牛津鞋，灰色外套的褶皱和曲起的大腿，又沿着西装裤侧边往上走，由于观察得太专注，完全没有发现到那人早已知晓。  
他抬起眼正好对上被偷窥者从手臂缝隙露出的一只眼睛，不过Alpha并没有被抓包后的难堪，因为那只也在看自己的眼睛里盛满了醉意，眼神缱绻勾人。  
Omega用手臂把自己支撑了起来，头发有些乱，几缕发丝不服管教似的从他额头上垂下来，颧骨上带着酒后的潮红，微微眯起的眼睛里泛着亮亮的光，领带被扯开一大半，歪歪斜斜的挂在脖子上，白衬衫的纽扣也被解了几个，领口大开露出蜜色的肌肤。他晃着还有半杯伏特加的小酒杯，对着查尔斯的方向一口喝干，「一个人？」  
「我想在今天这种日子来的，都只会是一个人吧？」查尔斯说道。  
他低声笑了笑，然后略有似无的撇了一眼Alpha放在桌上的左手。  
「结婚了？」他下定结论，因为那里有一圈长年佩戴戒指的痕迹。  
「七年，从二十五岁到现在。」  
那个Omega噗嗤一声笑得更开心了，边笑边摇头，「七年之痒？嗯哼，看来很少有伴侣能敌得过这道坎，不然我们也不会在这里相遇。」他抬起手，示意自己也有这么一圈七年之痒的痕迹，「我是布兰登，你呢？」  
「呃，布鲁斯？」查尔斯随口扯了一个假名字。  
听完以后，布兰登饶有兴致的一挑眉头，拿起自己的伏特加坐到查尔斯身边，将他空掉的杯子满上，也不管两种酒能不能混着喝，「真巧，我的Alpha也是这个名字。」他撑着脑袋斜靠在吧台上看着这位行为得体的Alpha绅士，暖烘烘的大腿轻微的贴着查尔斯的另一边，浓烈的酒精味中那股微带苦橙味的香甜愈发明显，引导Alpha喝下去的酒从身体里挥发出来。  
喝上头的Omega不太安分，他水光潋滟的眸子非常诱人，眼神露骨，一只手悄悄爬上了旁边男人的大腿外侧，然后缓慢的伸进双腿之间，贴着内侧缓慢的往上走。查尔斯警觉的抓住他的手腕，不赞成的摇摇头，布兰登毫不在意的眨眨眼，「我想你会喜欢的。」他嗓音低沉婉转，「大概是会喜欢被我含硬的类型，我的舌头能照顾到上面的每一寸肌肤，龟头和柱身的缝隙我会用舌尖细细品尝，就像舔奶油那样……作为回报，你愿意舔湿我吗？」  
传说中在大海上用歌声诱惑水手塞壬女妖不过如此吧，查尔斯控制着他手腕的手越来越无力，Omega美好的信息素包围着他，大抵自己也是醉了，像是在梦里，面前的脸和艾瑞克那张脸重叠在一起，该死的相似，只是眼角和嘴角的弧度更加的柔和。  
布兰登轻轻一挣，就脱离了Alpha的桎梏，这次他直接握住裤裆里正在苏醒的东西，「但是，一摸到它，我就感觉自己已经湿了，说不准会像发情的母猫一样撅着屁股求你操我。」  
「我可不是你的Alpha，布兰登。」查尔斯又一次捏着那只作乱的手，他几乎是从抿紧的唇缝中吐出这句话。  
那个Omega仿佛听到了天大的笑话，露出一口整齐的白牙，「得了吧，今天摘掉戒指来这里的不就是为了找个顺眼的人来上一发吗？」说完，他失望的推开查尔斯，「要么去厕所隔间里操我，要么滚……呃……」话还没落音，布兰登突然双手紧抱住脑袋，转到另一边痛苦的干呕起来。  
就在这时，仿佛是被高度酒包裹在里面的Omega信息素炸弹轰地炸开，一阵裹挟着甜腻到发苦的气体的狂风席卷了他们所在的整个区域。  
「上帝！你发情了？」查尔斯拉开他捂住嘴的手。  
「别碰我！」布兰登试图挥手打开抓着自己的手，但发情产生的无力感让这动作无济于事。  
Alpha把乱动的Omega控制在自己的双臂之间，余光注意到旁边有几个Alpha已经露出了具有侵略性的眼神，他连忙把对方搂到自己怀里，把自己的气味覆盖上去，虽然对布兰登没什么用，但至少能阻止其他别有用心的Alpha起什么坏心思。  
布兰登趁机抱住查尔斯，咬着牙颤抖着说：「就今晚，帮帮我，求你。」  
混合着酒精的Omega气味宛如上好的催情药，再加上喷洒在鬓边的灼热气息，Alpha只觉得压抑已久的酒劲一上头，理智轰然倒塌，去他娘的结婚纪念日。  
查尔斯扯住他后脑勺的头发拉开，然后侧开脸一口咬在布兰登的下唇上。

下一个画面，他们已经到了附近一家酒店，本来没喝多少的查尔斯被发情中的Omega身体里蒸发出来的酒味也搞得醉醺醺的，理智全无，两个人一进门就迫不及待的纠缠在一起。  
布兰登双腿大张，颤巍巍的膝盖夹在伏在自己身上男人正在摆动的腰上，绷得笔直的小腿还挂着他的裤子，两个人甚至都来不及做扩张，没有爱抚和前戏，也没有亲吻。  
这个比布兰登矮几分的Alpha男人很强势，用最快的速度胡乱扒开他的衣服和裤子，将Omega推倒在地毯上，用手抹了一些发情期流得整个大腿根部到处都是的自润液，握住自己充血挺立的阴茎草草套弄几下，直接推入了他的穴口。  
没费多少力气，布兰登就吞下了那根粗长的性器，饱满的冠状头在狭窄紧热的甬道里横冲直撞，每一个力度凶猛的挺动都撞在他最喜欢的位置上，他仰起脑袋，把脆弱的脖颈暴露给身上的Alpha。  
「不……啊……不要……」Omega带着哭腔的呻吟回荡在房间里。  
「刚才是谁求我狠狠的操你的？这就不行了？」查尔斯恶劣的开口道，身下的动作更加凶狠，掐着布兰登腰肢的手也越来越用力。  
Omega一手搂着身上男人的脖子，另一只手随着后穴被抽插的频率套弄着自己被夹在两人之间的硬挺，前后都得了极大的满足，他出口的声音更加高亢，可就在这时候，他安慰自己的手却被自称叫布鲁斯的男人蛮横的拉开。  
「男性Omega不是靠后面就能射吗？你就专心用后面来高潮吧。」  
「这是……嗯……哪里来的……啊经验啊……」完整的一句话被撞成了破碎的喘息，布兰登觉得所有从尾椎升上来的快感全都被挤压在胸腔里，像是溺水的人，喘不过气来，内脏被下身的凶器顶得全部挤在一起，恶心，想吐，但是他又死命的抱住身上的Alpha，不原意让对方离开。很疼，好久没使用过的也没有充分扩张的穴口，对方毫不留情的完全顶入和抽出，可怜的肠壁被摩擦得发烫，可还在继续分泌Omega的体液取悦蹂躏自己的巨物，Alpha强势霸道的气味压迫着他脑袋里的腺体，逼他臣服，这一切都很疼，但在酒精和意外而至的发情期情潮的催化下，他竟然感受到了前所未有的快乐。  
右手被牢牢扣在地上，对方的挺动每一下沉重而坚定，Omega的后穴紧紧包裹住抚慰自己的大家伙，顶入的时候吸住它，抽出的时候又挽留它，布兰登眼前一片空白，勾在Alpha腰上的小腿突然筋挛起来，查尔斯感觉腹部的衣服被润湿，低头一望，原来是身下的男人已经射了，眼神涣散的喘着气，裹住自己的地方一阵阵有规律的收缩，可是他还不想射，于是Alpha抽出自己的阴茎，拍拍高潮过后脑子里一片浆糊的布兰登，「现在该兑现你在地狱火里许下的承诺了。」  
Omega勉强站起身，把依然挂在自己身上的碍手碍脚的衣服脱掉，随意擦擦自己射在腹肌上的东西，已经度过了最难捱的发情期初潮，他有足够的时间恢复体力迎接下一次。  
布兰登一把查尔斯推坐在沙发上，然后跪在他面前，「你和你的Omega伴侣性生活不和谐？怎么感觉你像憋了好久的样子，我还以为长成你这样的……会很温柔呢。」他一边抱怨，一边泄愤似的揉了揉刚刚把自己折腾得欲仙欲死的老二。  
「我前段时间受了点伤……」话还没说完，查尔斯就粗喘了一声，因为布兰登直接用嘴含住了湿润的龟头，柔软的舌面绕着上面的小孔打转，偶尔用牙齿轻啃几下，握在根部的手缓缓撸弄。  
「然后你就不行了？」布兰登吐出了沉甸甸的顶端，调笑道。  
「……刚才证明得还不够吗？」  
Omega没说话，继续手上的工作，他咬了一口根部，然后沿着青紫色的柱身舔上去，舌尖调皮的抚摸过凸起的青筋，两个涨得鼓鼓的囊袋被他握在手里玩弄着，他灵活的舌头又滑到顶端，若有似无的触碰着，查尔斯看着他慢条斯理的动作，不满的挺了挺腰，流满了前列腺液的阴茎头刺戳布兰登的嘴唇，在上面涂下淫邪的水痕，他不甚在意的笑了，斜眼看了迫不及待的男人一眼，然后张大嘴吞下了Alpha的整个老二。  
查尔斯仰着头深吸一口气，他察觉到刚才散尽的发情信息素又回来了，与他的味道融合在一起，互相挑逗、试探。面前的人很乖巧，很明显，他擅长用自己富有弹性的口腔黏膜和舌头取悦Alpha，舔舐，啃咬，吞吐，每一项都做得无可挑剔，如果这要是一场考试，泽维尔教授将毫不吝啬给他写下最优秀的评语。  
那张薄唇充满着禁欲的气息，此时此刻却包住男人的阳具，舌苔缠绕住茎身，就像他说过的那样，「照顾到每一寸肌肤」。他额前的头发滑落了几丝下来，查尔斯的蓝眼睛一瞬不移的盯着他看，低垂的眉眼，纤长的睫毛，还有他正在专心致志正在干的事情，让Alpha眼神里的炽热更加深沉，他忍不住小幅度的往上操着对方的喉咙。  
没坚持多久，查尔斯射了出来，尽管布兰登及时的放开他的老二，但也被浓稠的精液喷得满脸都是，被阴茎操得通红的嘴唇上也沾了不少，Alpha从桌上抽几张纸递过去，「抱歉。」  
Omega满不在乎的擦擦脸上的东西，手指上也被溅到一些，他含住自己的手指，把那些白色液体卷进嘴里，对着面前的人勾起嘴角，色情至极。  
「其实，今天是，我和Omega伴侣的结婚纪念日。」看着这一幕，查尔斯突然神奇鬼差的开口道。  
「哇哦，我们还真是一起送了他一个大礼物。」布兰登甩开那几张纸，戏谑的望向对方。  
他傻愣着张张嘴，也不知道该说什么。  
「那……你的Alpha呢？」最后只能憋出这一句不合时宜的话来，查尔斯摸摸自己的鼻子，视线漂移。  
布兰登没有回答，他站起来岔开腿坐到了Alpha胯上，将脸贴紧对方微卷的头发，「我们又不是来谈心的。」  
「嗯……也是。」  
「我和我的Alpha，」本不欲回答这个问题的男人忽然开口道，「其实相处得还不错，他给我最大限度的自由，有些事情我不说他不问，我不问他不说。」  
「大概，」他露出个得逞的笑容，「就算我这样光着身子坐在别的Alpha腿上，他也不会说什么吧。」  
托在布兰登的臀部下方的手突然收紧了，房间里Alpha信息素浓郁起来，如深海里咸湿海水一般令人窒息，布兰登被刺激得提前进入了第二轮发情期情潮，在查尔斯怀里软下身子，他自身分泌的液体沾湿了臀部下面质地良好的西裤，趁着酒劲和发情期，Omega男人开始扭着腰磨蹭，期盼对方能给予他想要的东西，但是，滑进他股沟里的手指只钻进穴口一个指节，揉了揉他发烫的湿润肠壁又退了出去，如此反复几次，折磨得布兰登流下生理泪水，他开始不得章法的亲吻搂着自己的俊美Alpha，从耳垂滑到脸颊，又来到唇角，用舌头撬开对方的齿关，求还在玩弄自己的人能够给他一个痛快。  
这副可怜兮兮的模样似乎打动了查尔斯，他勾住Omega的腿弯，将对方狠狠的压在沙发上，借势，他把两根手指头猛的捅了进去，布兰登高声喊出来，尾音上扬，故意带着撒娇的意味，在刚才那一轮开拓中已经完全准备好的后穴饥渴的吃进了查尔斯的手指，穴口一吸一松的把男人的手指往里带，Omega的自润液流得他整个手掌都是湿的。Alpha如猛兽一样凶狠的啃咬布兰登挺立的乳头，又咬又舔，而另一边被冷落的乳尖可怜兮兮的站在那里等待疼爱，但是没有得到回应，攀附在他肩膀的手不住的抓挠，于是他手上的动作愈发的粗鲁，顶住对方最喜欢的那个位置抠挖，可是Omega想要更灼热粗长的东西，搭在身侧的膝盖摩擦着他的腰，无声的催促。  
查尔斯被蹭得心头起火，终于换上自己的阴茎，但这一次他进入得及其缓慢，布兰登可以清晰感受到顶进来的东西是什么形状的，上面偾张凸起的血管和青筋是怎样细致的爱抚过他的甬道，一直顶到生殖腔口，可是这让他更疼，脑袋里被Alpha怒气滔天的信息素搅得天翻地覆，掏空了原本浸过酒精的脑子，只剩下面前这个人的手、舌头和阴茎，他想要被粗暴的对待才可能缓解另一个地方的痛，可查尔斯慢条斯理的动作简直逼疯了他。  
用最慢的速度的插入，又用同样的速度退出来，尽管进到的深度令人发狂，布兰登还是不自觉的拧着腰，保证在那个东西下一次进来是时候能准确的顶上他奇痒无比的那个位置，这一举动在身上男人看来，这行为无异于在Alpha的阴茎上操自己。  
身下的Omega咬着自己的食指，却丝毫阻止不了那些淫糜的低吟，一只腿被身上的男人扯开压在沙发背上，拥有完美线条的腹肌一起一伏，腰胯部画着圈的扭动，查尔斯停下往前挺胯的动作，布兰登只是睁眼看了他一眼，然后晃动臀部的幅度更大了。  
欣赏了半天，Alpha才低下头啃着Omega耳后的腺体，缓缓吐息，「接下来的时间，就好好感受其他Alpha的老二吧。」

清晨的阳光照在凌乱的床铺上，一夜荒唐过后，已经醒来的查尔斯闭着眼睛不想起床，他感觉太阳穴一直在突突跳动，疼得厉害，只记得醉得厉害的分明是身下那个一直在喊操我的小混蛋，可不知为什么自己明明没喝多少还是跟着一起发酒疯，他俩从沙发上到浴室里，又从浴室到落地窗前，最后才到床上，度过了一次又一次湿漉漉的发情期情潮，他已经很久没有那么放纵过了。  
这时，几声很轻的脚步声，有一道人影坐在了床边，恰巧遮住了刺眼的光线。  
查尔斯睁开一小缝眼睛，便看见自己的Omega丈夫正坐在那里，棱角分明的脸逆着光，神情淡漠，手里还握着查尔斯的手机。  
一夜鬼混，忘记回家，一觉醒来就看到这个场景，说实话，挺惊悚的，嗯，还有点刺激。  
「这是什么意思？」艾瑞克把手机放到他面前，居高临下的望着他，手机屏幕上是那条陌生号码发的单身快乐的信息，「收到它之后，你毫不犹豫的出了门，在结婚纪念日彻夜不归，还和一个发情期的Omega乱搞，就没有想解释的吗？」冷静的说完这句话的Omega神色耐人寻味的望着床上的丈夫。  
查尔斯用手臂盖住眼睛，半响之后才开口：「这算是捉奸在床？」  
收回手机，艾瑞克并没有多生气，反而继续坦然的翻自己Alpha的手机。  
「我亲爱的艾瑞克，我们一定要这么玩吗？」Alpha拿开手臂，悠闲的伸了个懒腰，「你要是拨通这个号码，就会发现华尔街x号A座18层的兰谢尔先生办公室抽屉里的备用手机会响起来，但是我猜他现在把这个手机带在身上了。」  
「你知道是我发的？」  
「当然，宝贝，」查尔斯侧过身，撑着脑袋看着他，「你在选手机号码这件事上一直有奇怪的偏执，我只要看到那几个数字排列就明白过来了我的Omega是不会把我孤零零扔在家里过结婚纪念日的。」  
「虽然他接下来想把全套流程都走完，假装陌生人，出轨，捉奸，接下来是不是该逼问我那个小婊子是谁了吧？」查尔斯扳着手指头给他数。  
艾瑞克不说话。  
「你挖这个坑等着我跳的时候，不就是早料定了我能猜到那是你的号码吗？」  
「我们还真是该死的默契。」  
两个人同时沉默下来，能这样安静的一起呆着，没有工作，也没有烦人的电话声，他们之间已经很久没有这种静谧温馨的时刻了。  
查尔斯深深叹口气，「所以你策划出这么一通假装陌生人的小情趣，不会是只为了过一个不一样的结婚纪念日吧？」  
对方没有给出答案，只是反问一句，「你觉得呢？」  
「兰谢尔先生的工作是风险管理，我觉得他在觉察到我们之间可能出现的某个风险这方面比我敏锐得多，因此我猜想大概也是一种风险控制手段？为了拯救我们进入怠倦期的婚姻？」  
「是吗，」艾瑞克习惯性的挑起了眉头，「你真的觉得是怠倦期的原因？」  
「当然不是，」查尔斯伸手握住他Omega丈夫的手，两个人手上那一圈比周围皮肤浅很多的痕迹微妙叠合在一起，就像一个庄严的誓言：没有戒指，他们也是一对已结合的伴侣，这是没法否认的。  
「说真的，亲爱的，我们需要谈谈。」  
闻言，艾瑞克微微皱起了眉头，他抿紧唇，斟酌着说道：「我和你，在所有人眼里，是一对完美的伴侣没错，但是……我觉得哪里不对劲。」  
「是很不对劲，我们在对待这段婚姻上都太过理智了。」查尔斯接过他的话茬，「这正是我这几天想明白的事情。」  
「我以为是你理智过头，但其实我也一样。遇到任何事都自己解决或是隐藏起来，一方不问，另一方就不说，互不干涉，自以为这就是最高明的相处模式，因为确实可以避免很多不必要的争执，虽说把负面情绪带回家也不好，但正因为能共同承担，不满时会对彼此大叫，而不是靠见鬼的精密公式推演计算如何回避争执。」  
「蛮横的把对方拉进自己的世界，才能真的叫做结婚吧。」  
说完，查尔斯坐起身来，摸摸Omega丈夫的脸，「真傻，花了那么久才想明白这些。」  
「我们曾经还是有过一段很随意相处的日子，你还记得吗？」  
「那时候你会做很多傻事逗我开心，包括在大学宿舍楼下唱歌这种事情，蠢透了，当然也曾争吵到要分手过。」艾瑞克低头看着他们交握的手，冷硬的脸部线条被美好的回忆柔化了些许。  
「当然，到现在瑞雯还会拿那些事来嘲笑我。」  
记起最初那段热恋期，沐浴在朝阳里两个人的表情都染上了早晨阳光的热度，查尔斯牵着艾瑞克的手放到嘴边轻吻了一下，那正好是戒指的位置。  
「世人皆说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，但是能和你结婚是我这辈子最开心的事，直到现在也是。」  
后来，他们之间多了一层比恋人更复杂的关系——婚姻，随着时间的推移，年龄和阅历的增加，彼此也都想好好经营这段婚姻，可惜却努力错了方向，也许互相体谅、理智的给予对方足够的空间是维持长久关系一种的方式，但无伤大雅的小吵小闹和不理智，是让这段浪漫关系一直能维持热恋状态的小调剂。  
「最后，我还想声明一点，既然兰谢尔先生能查我的手机，那他的某一部分自由也要被我限制起来了，以免他喝多了又像个小母猫一样到处发情。」  
艾瑞克不屑的哼了一声，「喝醉酒的发情期可不在控制范围内。」说罢，他再一次捂住脑袋，一阵尖锐剧烈且密集的疼痛瞬间席卷了他的大脑，「该死的！」Omega男人爆出一句粗口，耳尖却慢慢红了起来。  
「发情期还没完。」这才是标准的艾瑞克•兰谢尔式清醒时的发情期情潮表现，而不是潮红着脸勾引你操他。  
查尔斯温柔的揽过他吻上去的时候在想：什么时候再灌他一瓶伏特加吧。

—END—

谢谢观看，本想写纯走肾，但还是走了心。


End file.
